Computers, including digital computers, have experienced expansive growth in sophistication and application in recent decades. Utilization of computers is ubiquitous in businesses and homes to assist with business operations, research, communications, etc. In many uses or applications of computing, it may be desired to create hard images of visual images including text, graphics, illustrations, etc. depicted using the monitor of the computer. Accordingly, numerous image forming devices have been created to assist with such hard imaging.
Image forming devices in at least some arrangements are configured to interface with computers via appropriate connections to receive image jobs, configuration commands and other appropriate communications. In addition, with the increasing popularity of networked environments, networked image forming devices are configured to couple with numerous computers to implement hard imaging. Alternatively, image forming devices may be utilized in stand alone applications.
Exemplary image forming device configurations include printers. Numerous printer configurations have been developed to accommodate various business and home usages. Some exemplary image forming device configurations include monochrome printers, color printers, laser printers, ink-jet printers, and impact printers.
Image forming devices may use one or more consumable during imaging operations which are replaced once expended. Imaging operations may cease rendering the device unusable until the consumable is replaced. Numerous design configurations are relatively inflexible with respect to consumable image. For example, some devices may form images at increased rates of consumable usage providing high-quality output despite the fact that a user may only want a draft quality product. Other devices may enter a lock-out state of operation preventing operation of an image forming device responsive to a determination that a consumable is running low even though some of the consumable remains. At least some embodiments described herein overcome these and other problems with respect to consumable usage and/or replenishment.